fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily Atose
Lily Atose '(リリーアトセ ''Ririi Atose) is a member of the newly formed legal guild Weasel Tooth. Appearance Personality Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Magic and Abilities '''Fortune Telling (占い Uranai): Lily does not know how to use any kind of offensive magic but is able to use magic based on rudimentary divination, she is able to use various methods in order to predict someone's future, ranging from coins to a crystal ball. She appears to be very accurate as she foresaw several events that would befall Tachi Unagiya on the day of the Beanstalk event. *'Astrology' (占星術 Senseijutsu): Lily often makes references to her ability to use the stars and planets' positions and alignments to predict the future; she often makes statements such as 'The stars bring unfortunate news' or 'the heavens tell me of a great success'; her abilities have not been fully shown but Deehna, her guildmate said that every reading she has ever received from Lily has came true. *'Cartomancy '(トランプ占い Toranpu Uranai): Not seen but Lily has claimed to be able to predict smeone's future using tarot cards, not unlike Cana Alberona of Fairy Tail. She used this in an attempt to predict the outcome of Tachi Unagiya's event: Beanstalk. Some of his reading were:- **'The Magician' (マジシャン Majishan): The magician's number is one, which is said to be a number of individuality and creation. This prediction was shown to come true when he created the technique for flying using his swords. **'The Two of Cups' (カップの二 Kappu no Ni): The two of cups signifies a relationship between two people. This prediction referred to the brotherly fighting relationship between Tachi and Pan. **'The Five of Cups' (カップの五 Kappu no Go): The five of cups means dread, misery, regret and disappointment. This was proved to be correct as Tachi was incredibly disappointed that he came second in Beanstalk and regretted being so rash in his decision to compete. *'Dream Interpretation' (夢の解釈 Yume no Kaishaku): Dream Interpretation involves analyzing someone's dreams and connecting the key points of the dream with various symbols in a book she carries, the only two known symbols are: **'Bread': Lily states that dreaming about bread means that the dreamer feels that they must rise to an occassion, represented by the rising of bread. **'Sun Dial'; Lily tells Tachi that dreaming about a sun dial can indicate that the dreamer must be more in tune with their thoughts and intuition. *'Ovomancy' (卵黄を読むこと (オボマンシー) Obomanshī): One of the few types of fortune telling that Lily demonstrates is ovomancy. It is an unusual craft that involves breaking an egg and observing the way that it falls and settles, the yolk is a key point in the operation of predicting the future using eggs, things like the size, colour and shape can alter the prediction dramatically. *'Palmistry '(手相占い Tesso Uranai): Another form of fortune telling that Lily is able to utilise. She is able to feel the indents in people's palms in order to predict events that will happen to them in the future. *'Tessomancy' (煎茶を読むこと (テッソ·マンシ) Tessomanshī): Not seen but Lily has been known to read tea leaves in order to obtain a glimpse of the future through the shapes that the leaves make, she has not yet been shown using this particular form of divination but she has performed a reading on Tachi Unagiya which proved to be unsuccessful. *'Xylomancy' (小枝を読むこと (ザイロマンシー) Zairomanshī): Xylomancy is one of the few forms of fortune telling that Lily has been shown performing. It allows her to use twigs and sticks to predict the future, it entails her positioning sticks in various complex arrangements and alignments and she claims to feel the "aura" of the sticks giving her hints and clues of future events. Coin Toss (コイントス Kointosu): Lily can use a support type magic which allows her to enhance a target's speed, strength, health or stamina by flipping a coin and calling either heads or tails, by calling it right, the target's chosen attribute will be increased significantly but if called wrong the target's chosen attribute will be decreased significantly, making this a very unstable magic. Bo Staff Expert: Lily makes up for her lack of combat experience and offensive magic by using a simple bo staff in battle, which she is quite proficient with, shown being able to overpower opponents much larger than herself easily using solely her weapon. Weapons and Items Bo Staff; Due to her lack ofoffensive magical capabilities, Lily is usually unable to combat opponents in fights, although she is able to utilize a long, blue seemingly metal bo staff which has seemingly no added abilities or contraptions, but is simply a weapon. Battles & Events Trivia Category:Characters Category:Weapon user Category:Female Category:Weasel Tooth